It is known that illuminating devices are used, e.g., for lighting fixtures of operating rooms. The illuminating device has for this at least two light modules, which are capable of emitting light. This emitted light is used to make available the brightening of an illuminated area. This area is especially the operating area, so that the illumination of a wound during a surgical procedure can be guaranteed by such an illuminating device. It is decisive in this connection that a sufficient brightness level be reached within the illuminated area in order to make it possible to perceive especially differences in color as well as shadings within the illuminated area unambiguously and as specifically as possible.
The drawback of prior-art illuminating devices is that it is necessary to work within the illuminated area. This causes cast shadows to inherently occur within the illuminated area. If the illuminating device is, e.g., an operating lamp, the surgeon in charge must be positioned with his hands, his arms and partly even with his head between the illuminating device and the illuminated area. This causes these individual body parts to cast a shadow on the illuminated area. The illuminated area is usually a focusing starting from an illuminating device designed as a relatively broad device. If a body part of the surgeon is located between the illuminating device and the illuminated area, the illuminated area is essentially even darkened completely and the visibility conditions deteriorate. The prior-art solutions for thus avoiding shadow formation are aimed at providing especially broad illuminating devices. However, this leads to a great design effort, so that such illuminating devices are especially cost-intensive. Sufficient space may also be lacking at some sites of use for accommodating such especially large illuminating devices in the first place. Last but not least, the operability of such especially large illuminating devices has drawbacks.